


Vardøger

by le_mru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W zimie 1979 roku Remus Lupin myśli za dużo, a czyni za mało, jak zwykle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vardøger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Вардогер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520358) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



Flebas z Fenicji, trup od dwóch tygodni,  
Zapomniał wrzasku mew i morskiej burzy,  
Zysku i straty.  
Szepcząc, prąd podwodny  
Ogryzł mu kości.  
T.S. Eliot

 

Remus śnił o plaży.

W tym śnie chodził po białym brzegu – jak w Dover, a może w Brighton – a piasek przesypywał się gładko między jego palcami. Morze było błękitne aż do przesady, nie chmurne, gniewne i ciemne jak zwykle. W oddali na falach kołysał się jakiś statek. Remus nie był pewien, czy tonie, czy po prostu znika za zaokrąglonym horyzontem.

Nie przyszedł tu sam, ale kiedy się odwrócił, nikogo za nim nie było. Na wydmie dopalało się ognisko. Zawiał wiatr i chłód przeniknął go aż do kości, do samego szpiku, i zrozumiał, że jest po wszystkim.

Obudził się w swoim łóżku pod porysowanym parapetem w mieszkaniu na Isle of Dogs. Z sufitu dalej odpadał tynk. Jeden płatek – szarawy jak stary śnieg – leżał na pościeli. Od okna sączył się chłód zimowego popołudnia.

Syriusz – którego pukanie najwyraźniej obudziło Remusa – wetknął do środka nieuczesaną głowę.

— Żyjesz? Chciałbyś śniadania?

Remus pokiwał głową i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Bolało go wszystko włącznie z okolicami wątroby. Popatrzył na zegarek. Było przerażająco wcześnie.

Syriusz wtargnął do pokoju z tacą śniadaniową, na której parowały kubki i talerze i podał Remusowi porcję jajecznicy, z której sterczały smutne kawałeczki niedosmażonej cebuli.

— Mam wrażenie, że umieram, Łapa — powiedział przez nos Lupin.

— Nic dziwnego. — Syriusz usiadł na fotelu obok łóżka. Oprócz szafki z książkami były to jedyne meble w malutkiej sypialni. — Wypiłeś wczoraj chyba tyle, ile ważysz. Nie poznaję cię. Czy mój dobry, stary przyjaciel, obdarzony, jak wiemy, kilkoma pojedynczymi włosami na plecach i klacie, zamienia się w twardziela łykającego co rano spirytus?

— Byłem zmęczony — odparł Lupin, robiąc w łóżku miejsce na nogi Syriusza, blade i z bardzo długimi paznokciami u stóp. — I wbiłem sobie do głowy, że nie odpocznę, o ile się nie napiję.

— No to się napiłeś.

Remus był zmęczony, to prawda. Był zmęczony od tygodni, bo trwała wojna i trwała zima, i od dawna nie widział słońca, a jego organizm chyba nie słyszał o witaminie D. Był zmęczony, bo nie wiedział, czy rozmawia wreszcie ze zwykłym, klasycznym, nieco niezrównoważonym, ale wesołym Łapą, który słuchał za głośno muzyki i rzadko prał skarpety, czy nadal tym chmurnym szaleńcem, któremu pękały w rękach szklanki.

Jedli. W kuchni grało radio.

— Muszę iść do pracy — powiedział Syriusz, połykając jajecznicę, jakby nie jadł od tygodnia. — Będę dopiero wieczorem, bo potem załatwiam coś dla Starego. Fiuknij potem do Jamesa, chciałby wiedzieć, czy nie leżysz gdzieś w rowie, rozszarpywany przez psy. Zrobiłbyś pranie?

— Jasne. — Od kiedy potrafił powiedzieć nie, choćby w grę wchodziło pranie arystokratycznych gaci Blacków? Żałosne.

— Dzięki.

Syriusz wyszedł i Remus został sam, mile rozgrzany herbatą, ale z gardłem podrażnionym jajecznicą. Ułożył się na wznak w swoim łóżku pod porysowanym parapetem i nadal myślał o półsierotach, tym, którego znał, i tym drugim.

Ostatni raz widział Regulusa na pogrzebie Oriona Blacka, niespełna miesiąc temu. Krążyły plotki, że ojciec braci popełnił samobójstwo, ale Syriusz twierdził, że „trafił go wreszcie szlag”; prawda zapewne tkwiła gdzieś pośrodku, jak zwykle. Syriusz uparł się iść na pogrzeb, chociaż wszyscy mu to odradzali. W końcu pojawił się tam flankowany przez Jamesa i Remusa, któremu głupio byłoby siedzieć w domu przy książce podczas (tak) pogrzebu ojca Syriusza. Lupin oczywiście nie mógł wejść do kaplicy – to byłby dopiero skandal, wilkołak i na dodatek szlama albo odwrotnie – więc poszedł przejść się po cmentarzu. Pod wielkim wiązem koło grobowca Yaxleyów spotkał Regulusa.

Młodszy brat Syriusza miał na sobie rozpięte mimo chłodu żałobne szaty. Cały zestaw – bryczesy, dopasowany kaftan, wyszywana srebrną nitką koszula, szata wierzchnia – musiał kosztować więcej niż Lupin kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. Regulus palił nerwowo ręcznie skręconego papierosa.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Remus, jakby miał do tego prawo, i jako że był dobrze wychowany, zaraz dodał: — Moje kondolencje.

— Nie wpuścili cię do kaplicy? — odpowiedział Regulus. Lupin, który był pewien, że na końcu zdania usłyszy „szlamo”, prawie nie zarejestrował pytania.

— Hę?

— Pytam, czy nie wpuścili cię do kaplicy.

— Sam się nie wpuściłem — odparł, nadal zdziwiony, że w ogóle prowadzą tę rozmowę. Dotąd w całym swoim życiu zamienił z Regulusem może z pięć zdań. — Jestem metodystą. Dlaczego ty tam nie jesteś?

— Co, mam patrzeć, jak matka rzuca się na trumnę? — prychnął Regulus, strzepując elegancko popiół na błotnistą ziemię. — Nie, dzięki.

— Mógłbyś porozmawiać z Syriuszem — rzucił Lupin, wdając się w czysty szantaż emocjonalny. — Potrzebuje tego teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Ma was. — Regulus zadeptał gniewnie niedopałek i wyjął z kieszeni rękawiczki z koźlej skórki. — Powinien wreszcie docenić.

Remus wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, żeby odejść w spokojniejsze rejony, ale wtedy ręka Regulusa zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku. Na palcu serdecznym prawej ręki miał wielki sygnet z herbem rodowym Blacków.

— Nie jesteśmy tacy od siebie różni, mój brat i ja — powiedział Regulus. Z bliska Lupin widział po jego oczach, że płakał, a po oddechu czuł, że za dużo palił.

— Nie jestem taki pewien — odpowiedział spokojnie. Nie potrafiłby być bardziej nieuprzejmy, choćby chciał, i nagle poczuł się głupio, stojąc tak tutaj z małym durnym bratem Syriusza, na starożytnym cmentarzu, wśród pokoleń spoczywających we względnym pokoju Blacków.

Regulus przez chwilę patrzył mu w oczy – i nie puszczał ręki – a potem spokojnie włożył rękawiczki, kiwnął Remusowi głową i oddalił się w kierunku kaplicy, z której dobiegały niepokojące odgłosy. Lupin miał nadzieję, że Syriusz nie poszedł w ślady swojej rodziny i nie oszalał do szczętu.

Postał przez chwilę pod tym wiązem, zadeptując ślady swoje i Regulusa w błotnistej trawie, a potem poszedł poszukać Potterów. Rodzice Jamesa leżeli jednak gdzie indziej, a im dalej wchodził w cmentarzysko, tym mniej poznawał nazwisk. Kiedy wrócił do kaplicę, James właśnie wyprowadzał z niej Syriusza, który wyglądał, jakby mu ktoś napluł w twarz. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.

Zasnuty mgłą nadciągającego snu umysł Remusa podsunął mu obraz Regulusa, zarumienionego od chłodu i owiniętego szalikiem aż po nos.

— Chciałeś, żebym przyszedł, prawda? — zapytałby niewyraźnie (zawsze wydawało się, że ma jakąś wadę wymowy) i zdjął szal. Remus mógłby się założyć, że gdyby go dotknąć, okazałoby się, że jest z kaszmiru.

— Ja nie wiem, ja w sumie nie…

— Może mnie znowu pomyliłeś, jak wtedy, w pociągu.

Remus oblałby się rumieńcem. To prawda, na początku trzeciego roku pomylił ze sobą dwóch braci. Był pomiędzy nimi zaledwie rok różnicy, a Syriusz nie wystrzelił jeszcze w górę i od tyłu wyglądali prawie, prawie tak samo. Ślizgoni szydzili z niego potem przez cały rok, a Syriusz był obrażony przez miesiąc.

Regulus dotknąłby jego ręki, ale nie tak, jakby mieli się przywitać, tylko jakby miał pomóc Remusowi wstać albo (jeszcze głupsza myśl) pocałować go w dłoń. Na palcu nadal miałby sygnet – był teraz dziedzicem rodu Blacków. Śmieszne, że Remus zawsze pamiętał takie szczegóły.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytałby Remus, bo to naturalne, takie zdziwienie, kiedy ktoś niemal obcy pojawia się w twojej sypialni. Regulus, na szczęście, nie wdawałby się już w zbędne dyskusje, tylko zdjąłby płaszcz i rozpiął nieco staromodny surdut, i rzuciłby je na fotel, a Remus, zaalarmowany, usiadłby w łóżku.

— Chciałem to zrobić od długiego czasu — powiedziałby Regulus, chociaż czy on używałby takich trywialnych sformułowań? A może dla niego, pozbawionego całego ciężaru mugolskiej popkultury, to wcale nie byłoby banalne? W każdym razie, złapałby Remusa za kark i pocałował go nagle, gorączkowo i trochę niezgrabnie. Po początkowym szoku Remus wsunąłby ręce w jego włosy (miękkie i tak czarne, że aż ciężko to sobie wyobrazić) i odpowiedział zapalczywie, może nawet bardziej niż powinien, może nawet ugryzłby go w wargę i obserwował z bliska, jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się ze strachu.

Tak. Tak by zrobił.

Regulus wsunąłby rękę pod jego piżamę, na to miękkie miejsce, gdzie obojczyk styka się z ramieniem. Miałby zimne ręce, w końcu dopiero wrócił z dworu. Na jego twarzy, zbyt bladej i zbyt grubo ciosanej, by była przystojna, sypał się rzadki, ciemny zarost. Ciężkie powieki nadawały mu wiecznie senny wyraz. Remus wiedział, że to oszustwo.

Zacząłby rozpinać jego koszulę, nie przerywając pocałunku, więc mieliby pewne problemy z koordynacją ust, języków i zębów, ale to by im nie przeszkadzało; z (ograniczonego) doświadczenia Remusa wynikało, że większość pocałunków tak wyglądała – ślina, zderzanie się zębami, drapiący zarost. Ściągnąłby koszulę z ramion Regulusa tylko po to, żeby odkryć, że zatrzymała się na spinkach od mankietów i zostawiłby ją tak. Nie chciałby przecież zobaczyć Znaku na wewnętrznej części jego przedramienia.

Dotknąłby jego boków, cienkiej skóry na żebrach, wgłębienia pod mostkiem, trochę jakby byli u lekarza. Chciałby się temu przyjrzeć, zanim Regulus przykryłby go tym ciałem, nieużywanym, wydawałoby się, aż do tego momentu, niezniszczonym przez chorobę, zachwycająco nienaruszonym (oprócz tamtego przedramienia, chyba że wcale nie miał Znaku, kto to wie); nie był wprawdzie pewien, co by dokładnie robili – to znaczy, znał teorię, ale nigdy dotąd nie wykorzystał jej w praktyce. Nieważne. Nieważne, nie robił tego naprawdę, więc nie musiałby umierać ze wstydu.

Był tak zmęczony i obolały, że zasnął mimo podniecenia. Obudził się trzeźwy i nieco zażenowany, zupełnie jakby to jakiś znajomy fantazjował przed snem o młodszym bracie Syriusza, a nie on. Uderzyło go to dopiero po chwili i z jękiem rozpaczy przewrócił się na bok i nakrył kołdrą.

— Nie tak cię wychowali twoi rodzice — powiedział do siebie pół żartem, pół serio, postanawiając dla pewności unikać w najbliższym czasie kontaktu z Dalilą i Johnem Lupinem.

Wytoczył się z łóżka, zrobił sobie więcej herbaty, umył swoje wilkołacze ciało (najgorszy moment dnia, zawsze był rozdarty pomiędzy zasłanianiem się przed lustrem a oglądaniem swoich blizn i siniaków z chorobliwą fascynacją), a potem zasiadł do pracy. Miał do zrobienia dwa tłumaczenia szalenie nudnych łacińskich tekstów. To zlecenie miało uratować jego zrujnowane życiem ponad stan finanse.

Zasiedział się nad leczniczymi właściwościami bławatka i nie zauważył nawet, że Syriusz wrócił, dopóki nie poczuł przeciągu. Black wtargnął do kuchni z zakupami, zaśnieżony na włosach i barkach, rzucił torbę na krzesło, otworzył lodówkę, wyjął karton mleka, napił się, zatrzasnął lodówkę nogą i otarł usta ręką – to wszystko w przeciągu kilku sekund. Lupin ledwie zdążył odłożyć pióro.

— Cześć, Łapa.

— Cześć — burknął Syriusz, wycofując się do przedpokoju. Remus już wiedział, że nie ma co oczekiwać normalnej komunikacji; usiłował wrócić do pracy, ale nie mógł się skupić. Przez chwilę w napięciu oczekiwał na wybuch, a potem wstał i poszedł zrobić to cholerne pranie.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Syriusz siedział zgarbiony przy stole. Przed nim parowała filiżanka kawy i dymił odłożony na brzeg popielniczki papieros. Remus obszedł go ostrożnie i usiadł przy swoich książkach, już na krawędzi, już niemal chory ze stresu, w rozsypce.

— Remus — powiedział głucho Syriusz. Lupin uniósł głowę, starając się nie okazywać po sobie swojego niepokoju. — Musimy porozmawiać.

— Czy coś się stało?

— No stało się — prychnął Syriusz. — Mój ojciec nie żyje, a ja zachowuję się jak ostatni chuj.

Remus pokiwał dyplomatycznie głową.

— Remus… Chciałbym cię przeprosić — wydusił z siebie Syriusz. Lupinowi, który obiecywał sobie, że będzie nieustępliwy jak skała, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w te szare, błagalne oczy, żeby zrozumieć, że nic z tego. Był miękki jak… jak coś bardzo miękkiego. — Byłem okropny. Jestem okropny. Przepraszam, że wyładowywałem to na tobie, ale po prostu jesteś najbliżej…

— W porządku, Łapa. W porządku.

— Właśnie wcale nie jest w porządku. Coś ze mną jest nie w porządku. Nie mogę już tego dalej znieść. — Uderzył pięścią o stół. Papieros ześlizgnął się do wnętrza popielniczki, ale Syriusz tego nie zauważył. — Mam wrażenie, że chodzę w kółko! I jeszcze mój brat…! Kurwa mać…

Tama pękła, zauważył ze zgrozą Remus. Zastanawiał się, co zrobić – wstać i wyjść, udawać, że nikt niczego nie przeżywa, jak wymagała etykieta? Czy może odważyć się wyciągnąć rękę? Syriusz tego nie lubił, Syriusz nie znosił okazywania jakiejkolwiek słabości.

Kierowany samarytańskimi odruchami wstał, okrążył stół i dotknął ramienia Syriusza. Nie powinien, ale Syriusz też przekroczył pewne granice, a poza tym: kto by miał go przytulić? McGonagall? Syriusz nie miał już nikogo.

— Z Regulusem może jeszcze nie koniec — powiedział pocieszająco Lupin. — Jeszcze wszystko może się odwrócić. Nawet nie wiadomo, czy jest z nimi.

— A z kim! Wiesz, z kim go ostatnio widziałem? Ze Smarkerusem. A Smarkerus jest śmierciojadem, wszyscy to wiemy.

— To nie takie jasne. — Remusowi przed oczami stanął nagle Regulus w koszuli opuszczonej do łokci. Sprawiedliwość dziejowa. Ironia świata. — Może śmierć twojego ojca będzie dla niego jakimś bodźcem… Może zrozumie, że to nie tak…

Syriusz pociągnął rozpaczliwie nosem i Lupin pod wpływem impulsu wsunął rękę w jego włosy i przytulił go do brzucha, czując się niewymownie głupio. Syriusz z wdzięcznością objął go w pasie.

— Wszystko w porządku, Łapa. Już w porządku.

— Dzięki. Dziękuję. Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu, dobra?

— Dobra — zgodził się Remus, głaszcząc go po potylicy. Czarne włosy Syriusza zakręcały się na końcach i wracały do naturalnego kształtu, kiedy tylko odrywał od nich rękę.

— Jesteś, kurwa, moim skarbem.

— No pewnie. — _Ciekawe, czy by tak powiedział, gdyby wiedział, o czym myślałeś rano w łóżku_ , podsunęła jakaś zdradliwa część jego umysłu. — Co byś beze mnie zrobił.

— Położył się pod stołem i umarł.

Remus rozluźnił uścisk i odsunął się. Musiał dać Syriuszowi, który właśnie ocierał nos rękawem, trochę czasu na pozbieranie resztek godności. Poza tym miał dużo pracy.

Położyli się spać w spokojnej, przyjacielskiej atmosferze. W pokoju było bardzo zimno i Lupin zwinął się w kłębek pod kołdrą i kocem. Trząsł się przez dziesięć minut, a w końcu wstał po skarpetki i sweter. Był nów i uderzył mróz; w jego organizmie po prostu brakowało energii. Kiedy wsunął się pod pościel, wydawało mu się przez moment, że ktoś jest z nim w łóżku, ale to był tylko skłębiony koc.

Gdyby to był Regulus – przyszło mu do głowy, niezobowiązująco i zupełnie niewinnie. Mogliby się położyć obok siebie. Albo Regulus ułożyłby głowę na jego ramieniu, i od razu byłoby cieplej. Pocieszył już jednego brata, teraz mógłby drugiego. Regulus oddychałby ufnie w jego szyję i doceniałby każdy jego wysiłek. Nie mówiłby do niego „Lunatyku”.

Spał.

Syriusz przekazał mu, że Dumbledore chciałby go widzieć w Hogwarcie w jakiejś tajnej sprawie, więc następnego dnia Remus wstał wcześnie, wstąpił do Instytutu, żeby sprawdzić, czy go nie potrzebują (nie potrzebowali) i aportował się pod bramy Hogwartu. Stamtąd czekał go jeszcze długi spacer do zamku, ale pogoda była dobra – słonecznie i mroźnie, jak na Szkocję to ewenement – i były to znajome, bezpieczne tereny. Zamek wydawał się bezczasowy, odporny na wszelkie wpływy z zewnątrz.

Dumbledore czekał na niego przed Wielką Salą, zupełnie jakby miał własną wersję Mapy i zawsze wiedział, kiedy się kogoś spodziewać.

— Dzień dobry, Remusie.

— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. Jak tu spokojnie dzisiaj.

— Spacyfikowałem ich obietnicą wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Zapraszam do gabinetu.

Po drodze spotkali profesor McGonagall, za którą podążał do klasy jakiś skruszony pierwszoroczniak. Remus ukłonił się jej z sympatią.

— Herbaty? — zapytał Dumbledore, kiedy usiedli już po przeciwnych stronach wielkiego biurka w pachnącym znajomo cukierkami gabinecie.

— Poproszę. Zdaje się, że trochę zmarzłem.

— Nie ma się czego obawiać, Remusie — powiedział dyrektor, właściwie interpretując sygnały niepokoju wysyłane przez moszczącego się w krześle Lupina. — Chcę cię tylko poprosić o przysługę.

— Właśnie to mnie niepokoi — odstrzelił Remus. Był w Zakonie Feniksa, to prawda, ale Dumbledore powierzał większość zadań początkującym łamaczom klątw i aurorom, nie chorowitym wilkołakom.

— Nie niepokoiłbym cię, gdyby nie to, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może to dla mnie zrobić. — Dumbledore nalał aromatycznej herbaty do filiżanek. — Chodzi o odebranie dla mnie pewnego przedmiotu. Z oczywistych względów nie mogę tego zrobić sam.

— Tak?

— To dość… niesympatyczna rzecz. I z przyczyn, na które miałem minimalny wpływ, przekazanie tego przedmiotu musi się odbyć na terenach również dość niesympatycznych. Krótko mówiąc: gdyby ktokolwiek oprócz ciebie, Remusie, postawił tam stopę, wywołałby chaos i alarm.

— Ach, rozumiem. — Lupin kiwnął głową. — Zastrzeżone dla złych ludzi i mrocznych bestii.

— Nie chciałem tego tak ujmować…

— Ale taka jest prawda. Oczywiście, dyrektorze, zajmę się tym. Proszę się nie martwić.

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore spoglądał na niego z poczuciem winy, ale to musiało być złudzenie. Dumbledore nie był człowiekiem, Dumbledore był dyrektorem.

— Byłeś u Dropsa? — zapytał Syriusz po powrocie do domu, kiedy zbierali się do Potterów.

— Byłem, byłem. Muszę dla niego odebrać jakąś podejrzaną księgę czy coś. Potem pewnie czekają mnie upojne godziny z konserwacją i tłumaczeniem tego dzieła.

— Czyli to, co Lunatycy lubią najbardziej. — Syriusz wbił jedną nogę w ciasno zasznurowany skórzany but. — Czy to bezpieczne?

— Pewnie jak wszystko teraz.

— Może mam z tobą iść?

— To chyba misja dla jednego człowieka. Łapa, musisz rozwiązać te sznurówki…

— A tam, nie muszę. Tylko żeby pięta wlazła. Obiecaj mi, że jakby co mnie wezwiesz.

— Jak zdążę…

— Bardzo zabawne, Remus. Normalnie boki zrywam.

— Poradzę sobie.

— No nie wątpię, absolutnie nie podaję w wątpliwość tego, że sobie poradzisz, ale wystarczy, że ktoś cię zaskoczy, najwięksi czarodzieje ginęli przez zaskoczenie…

Remus pozwolił Syriuszowi mówić, wtrącając tylko pomruki zgody w odpowiednich momentach. Takich tyrad nie warto było przerywać. Syriusz musiał powiedzieć to, co miał na myśli, inaczej od nieużytych słów głowa napęczniałaby mu jak dynia i w końcu eksplodowała, zabierając ze sobą bloki na Isle of Dogs i Remusa Lupina.

Spędzili u Potterów cały wieczór. Peter przyszedł nieco spóźniony, ale z pełną siatką rogalików z tej dobrej cukierni koło Pokątnej. Połknęli w piątkę wszystkie rogaliki i nie rozmawiali o niczym szczególnym, zupełnie jakby nadal byli w szóstej klasie, z tym wyjątkiem, że Evans nie nienawidziła już Jamesa, tylko z miłością rzucała w niego prażoną kukurydzą.

Następnego dnia przyszła sowa od Dumbledore’a z zaszyfrowaną wiadomością dla niejakiego Pana Bibliotekarza. Remus nawet doceniał żart. Według wskazówek z listu musiał udać się gdzieś pod Carlisle i o zmroku pojawić się na starym katolickim cmentarzu na wzgórzu. Lupin oczywiście aportował się do Carlisle odpowiednio wcześniej i wszedł na herbatę do kawiarni na głównej ulicy miasta. Kiedy słońce zniżyło się do horyzontu aportował się ze śmierdzącego kocim moczem zaułka na miejsce.

Na wzgórzu wznosiły się ruiny romańskiego kościoła. Od wschodu zbocze wzgórza pokrywały chylące się ku ziemi, zielone od mchu i porostów nagrobki. Wszystko zarośnięte było martwą o tej porze roku trawą: na szczyt nie prowadziła nawet najmniejsza ścieżka.

Remus zapiął ciaśniej płaszcz i zaczął się wspinać. Kiedy minął resztki ogrodzenia z nieociosanych kamieni, poczuł, że powietrze wyraźnie stężało, a od ziemi przeciągnął przez niego wyraźny, choć nie bolesny impuls, coś jak mugolski prąd.

To nie było dobre miejsce. Remus nie był pewien, czy faktycznie jest najgorszym, co można tu spotkać.

Przystanął za portalem, który dawał pełną osłonę od wiatru, i wypatrywał przybyszy. Syriusz by go pochwalił; portal chronił mu chociaż plecy.

Wraz z ostatnim promieniem zachodzącego słońca dał się słyszeć głuchy trzask aportacji. Remus nie widział nikogo, mimo że słuch i węch (zapach wody kolońskiej i męskich feromonów) potwierdzał, że ktoś pojawił się na cmentarzu.

— Kto tam jest? — zapytał ostro. — Jestem kurierem. Proszę się pokazać.

To musiało być zaklęcie niewidzialności, bo kiedy tamten się poruszył, Remus zauważył zarys jego sylwetki, jak przez cienkie prześcieradło rozwieszone na słońcu.

— _Finite Incantatem_.

Zaklęcie opadło, a oczom Remusa ukazał się owinięty w czarną opończę Regulus Black. Oczywiście.

— Regulus?

— Lupin? — zapytał Regulus. Głos mu się aż załamał ze zdumienia. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Mam coś odebrać. Jesteś kurierem?

— Tak. — Regulus zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Pod opończą coś miał. — Ale jak to możliwe? Merlinie… ty jednak jesteś wilkołakiem. Tak jak mówił Snape.

Remus cofnął się i wpadł na mur.

— Najpierw nie mogłem w to uwierzyć… — Regulus obszedł go łukiem jak zoologiczny eksponat. — Że Stary wpuściłby wilkołaka do szkoły. A jednak. Czy mój brat wie? O, na pewno wie, musiałeś go tym nieźle zainteresować. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest z tobą coś nie tak, Lupin, ale nie przypuszczałem, że to o to chodzi.

— Snape ci powiedział? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Remus. Dotąd miał lepszą opinię na temat Snape’a, ale najwyraźniej i to należałoby zrewaloryzować.

— Tak, opowiedział mi całą uroczą historię o tym, jak mój głupawy brat prawie rzucił mu go tobie na pożarcie. Spodziewałem się pewnej hiperbolizacji – nienawiść podkoloryzuje każde wspomnienie, nie? – ale widzę…

— To nieważne — uciął Lupin. — Daj mi to, co po co przyszedłem i możemy się rozejść w pokoju.

Regulus przyglądał mu się z przekrzywioną głową. Wiatr szarpał jego włosami.

— Nie wiem, czy chcę z tobą dobijać jakiegoś targu, wilkołaku.

Remus westchnął.

— Obaj wykonujemy czyjeś polecenia. Ja przynajmniej tego nie ukrywam.

— Co ty o mnie wiesz? — zapytał Regulus, nagle rozzłoszczony. Jak u Syriusza, wystarczyło bardzo niewiele, żeby jego nastrój zmienił się nagle jak pogoda w górach.

— Wiem tyle, że jesteś bratem Syriusza i jeśli to cokolwiek znaczy, to tyle, że nie musi tak być. — Nie wiedział, czemu tak mu zależało na ocaleniu tego chłopca; to nie był przecież Syriusz. To nie była nawet jakaś część Syriusza, tylko co najwyżej jego kiepski sobowtór. — To nie koniec. Jeszcze możesz coś zmienić. Nikt z nas nie porusza się po jakiejś… ściśle wyznaczonej ścieżce, tylko sam po drodze wybiera…

— Zabieraj swoją przesyłkę, Lupin. — Nie patrząc mu w oczy, Regulus wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z czymś opakowanym w skórę i podszedł dwa kroki bliżej. — I znikaj stąd.

— To nie musi tak być — powtórzył łagodnie Remus. Kiedy przejmował przesyłkę, chwycił Blacka za rękę, jak on jego, wtedy, przed pogrzebem. — Posłuchaj mnie. To nie musi tak być. Możemy ci pomóc.

Regulus popatrzył na niego gniewnie. Puls miał tak szybki, jakby przebiegł długi dystans.

— Zostaw mnie, ty brudna szlamo — powiedział z grymasem, a Remus i w jego tonie, i w doborze słów usłyszał Lucjusza Malfoya. — Swoje mądrości możesz zostawić dla innych szlam i zdrajców krwi, takich jak mój niedorobiony brat.

Deportował się z trzaskiem powietrza zasysanego gwałtownie w próżniową dziurę. Remus poczuł chłód w pustej nagle dłoni. Potarł twarz rękami i potknął się o nagrobek, a w końcu na nim usiadł. Co mu strzeliło do głowy? _Dlaczego_ mu to strzeliło?

Odczekał, aż trochę się uspokoi i deportował się do Hogwartu. Dumbledore na widok jego miny nie zadawał pytań, tylko od razu dał mu herbaty i kilka kostek czekolady.

— Dziękuję, Remusie.

— Nie ma za co, dyrektorze.

Nie było za co. Wszystko byłoby inaczej, gdyby Regulus deportował się tu razem z nim.

Po powrocie do domu zasiadł przy swoich łacińskich nudach. Syriusza w domu nie było, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, bo Remus już zdecydował, że nie powie mu o tym, co stało się na wzgórzu. Gdyby mu powiedział, Syriusz poczułby się upoważniony do wpadnięcia w tę niezrozumiałą huśtawkę nastrojów, James współczująco poprawiłby okulary, Peter załamałby ręce, Lily wzięłaby Remusa na stronę i powiedziała mu, że _mogą pogadać na każdy temat, jeśli on chce, nie ma sprawy, ona wszystko zrozumie_ , a Regulus – no cóż, Regulus dalej byłby chłopcem na posyłki dla cholernego Voldemorta.

Syriusz znalazł go wieczorem śpiącego z nosem w książce.

— Lunatyku? — potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Remus aż się wzdrygnął. — Spoko, to tylko ja. Wiem, że śmierdzę, utytłałem się olejem. Jadłeś kolację? Jakiś taki niewyraźny jesteś.

— Nie jadłem.

— No pewnie, że nie. Jedzenie jest dla słabych, co? — Syriusz wyjął parówki z lodówki. — Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło?

— No w porządku. Nikt mnie nie zaskoczył.

Gorzki posmak kłamstwa. Z wdzięcznością przyjął parówkę i dwa przypalone tosty.

Syriusz usiadł naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. Remus mimowolnie odpowiedział na ten uśmiech.

— Obejrzałbyś film? Coraz bardziej podoba mi się cała ta telewizornia.

— Telewizja.

— Nieważne. Obejrzałbyś?

— Nie obiecuję, że nie zasnę.

— Okej. — Syriusz uniósł dłonie w pokojowym geście. — Zasypiaj, jak chcesz.

Obejrzeli „Dziecko Rosemary”. Syriusz strasznie się przejmował losem biednej Rosemary. Remus zasnął, zanim demoniczne dziecko przyszło na świat i rano obudził się przykryty kocem na kanapie w salonie.

Wieści o śmierci Regulusa przyszły jakiś tydzień później. Okazało się, że znaleziono go na poboczu wiejskiej drogi pod Scarborough. Brak zewnętrznych obrażeń wskazywał na Zaklęcie Zabijające.

Remus cały dzień spędził w Instytucie i wiadomość odebrał dopiero po pracy, więc to James przyjął główne uderzenie. Kiedy Lupin znalazł ich w jakiejś mugolskiej knajpie, Black, spacyfikowany alkoholem, półleżał na blacie, patrząc w przestrzeń, a James przywitał go zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

— Wiadomo coś więcej? — zapytał szeptem Remus.

Jim wzruszył ramionami.

— Drops mówił, że to pewnie jakaś wewnętrzna akcja. Musiał się komuś narazić albo sprzeciwić…

— Zabili go i porzucili przy drodze — oznajmił Syriusz nieco za głośno. Miał szkliste oczy.

— Słyszałem. Tak mi przykro, Łapa. Zabiorę go do domu — zwrócił się do Jamesa. — Bo to chyba nie ma sensu…

— Pomogę ci. Czekaj, Remus, tu jego kurtka.

Wspólnymi siłami zaholowali Syriusza na Isle of Dogs i położyli w jego łóżku. Remus zrobił wielki imbryk herbaty i wypił po kubku z Jamesem w napiętym, ponurym milczeniu.

— Pójdę już — powiedział w końcu Potter. — Jutro zwolnię go z…

— Jasne. Dzięki. Ja mam pracę, więc jak moglibyście wpaść koło południa…

— Nie ma problemu. Widzimy się.

— Dzięki, Jim.

James poklepał go przyjacielsko po plecach i zniknął z trzaskiem. Remus dolał sobie herbaty i z westchnieniem pchnął drzwi do sypialni Syriusza. W środku panował gęsty półmrok. Syriusz, zwinięty na boku w swoim łóżku, emitował opary trawionego alkoholu.

Lupin przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł, omal nie rozlewając sobie gorącej herbaty na spodnie. Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ciemności. Przed wejściem do łóżka Syriusz gniewnie zerwał z siebie podkoszulek i skopał dżinsy, więc teraz spod kołdry wystawały tylko jego blade ramiona i stopy w czarnych skarpetach.

Remus chciałby mu powiedzieć coś mądrego i pocieszającego zarazem, ale nagle stracił wszelkie panowanie nad językiem angielskim. Podkulił nogi pod siebie i owinął palce wokół ciepłego kubka. Być może nie było nic do powiedzenia.

Napięcie powoli opadało. Zastępowało je poczucie niewytłumaczalnej i niepowetowanej straty.

**Author's Note:**

> Za betę oraz wyciągnięcie najważniejszych rzeczy z fika (Jedi w kuchni, uderzanie w trumnę, parówki z lodówki oraz picie stopami) dziękuję Skye.  
> Tytuł to norweskie określenie na sobowtóra, który pojawia się jakiś czas przed "oryginałem", "jeden krok przed żyjącą osobą". Zobaczenie doppelgangera to też zły omen w wielu kulturach.  
> T.S. Eliot w tłumaczeniu Pomorskiego.


End file.
